The Actress and the Bodyguard
by Fabulous-senpai
Summary: Lucy is a famous actor and is know around the world. She has a little admirer named Natsu Dragneel. Natsu one day finds out there is an opening for being a bodyguard for Lucy. Will he make Lucy head over heels for him or just see Natsu as an average bodyguard? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V

I ran away from my house and I ran to the neighborhood park and sat on my favorite swing feeling my tears fall down my face. I hear footsteps to see Erza. "Lucy what's wrong? Why are you crying do I have to beat someone up?" asks Erza." Daddy wants me,Sting, and Laxus to move very far away so he can forget mommy and his pain but I don't want to move I want to stay with you guys Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Gajeel, and I want my brothers to stay too. If we move it would just bring more pain" I said crying.

Gray and the rest of the crew walk up behind Erza. Gray hugs me and wipes my tears. "Don't worry Lucy, we will make a plan so we can all be together." Gray smiles at me. "Gray your clothes." says Cana pointing at his shirt on the sand. "I agree with Gray we have to make a plan." Lisanna says. "I got an idea." I whisper. "What?" everyone asks."What about we run away all of us. As long as we got each other nothing can stop us. Right guys?" I look at them, all them have nervous faces.

"Are sure this is going to work Lucy?" asks Sting walking up. "I'm sure so tonight at midnight we just meet here at the park. Who's with me?" I say starting to smile. "I am." says Gray putting his arm around Lucy smiling at her. "I will too." says Erza . "Count us in." says the Strauss siblings." I'm coming." says Cana. "Juvia wants to go Juvia wants to stay with Juvia's best friends." says Juvia.

"Gihi I'm coming too Bunny-girl." says Gajeel."Well I need to look out you for so I'm coming." mumbles Laxus leaning on the monkey bars across the swings. "If my family is going then guess I am too.I don't wanna be stuck with dad." says Sting. "Ok we meet here at midnight and pack food,clothes,money, and other things you we will meet you here in a little "

Everyone went back to their houses. I was holding hands with Laxus and Sting thinking about our plan. "Did you say goodbye to your friends?" asks our dad. "Yes we did." says Laxus looking at the ground. Whenever we look at dad now he just glares I haven't seen him smile in a long time. Ever since mom died a few months ago all he does is yell and not care for us he just cares about Laxus since he is going to take over the company when he is older."Ok now go pack we are leaving tomorrow." dad tells us. We all bow before we leave to our rooms. Laxus always speaks for us. He is the oldest. Laxus is fourteen,Sting is ten, and I'm eight. I go and pack all my things and sneak to the kitchen to get some food, At last I pack my doll Michelle.

Time skip Midnight

third person P.O.V

All the kids made to the park. "So now what?" says Cana struggling to hold her heavy backpack."We can go to Magnolia, a place that is very famous maybe with all the money we have we could buy a house and stay there and when were old enough we can get our own jobs like Laxus." Lucy says. "Okay how long is Magnolia is from here?" asks Mira. "We can just take the train." says Lucy.

Laxus took out his phone and found out the train station is an easy ten minutes away on children walked and Lucy looked back wishing she could return home but she couldn't' handle the pain anymore. "12 Tickets to Magnolia please, well let's just get a room." Laxus tells the lady at the stand. "1,200 jewels please." says the lady at the stand.

"Here you go." he hands her the money and we all get tickets. "Now guys don't drop them those are your only chances of coming ok?" says Laxus handing out the tickets. We all head onto the train. Lucy bumped into a boy on the train. "I'm so sorry are you ok?" the boy helps Lucy back up form the floor. The boy has spiky pink hair and a long scarf that dragged onto the floor. "What's your name?" the boy asks.

"Names Lucy, what's yours?" Lucy asks him. "The name's Natsu, I am gonna remember you so one day so I can say sorry for bumping into right now but I don't have the time." Natsu noticed that his eyes were red with tears like hers were. "Bye Natsu hope I get to see you again." Lucy waves goodbye. Natsu then runs away into the crowd screaming "Igneel..don't leave me please..."

Igneel? Whats an Igneel? "Lucy get over here." says Laxus. "Sorry Laxus." Lucy tells him. They get the suite on the train with room service and Lacrima screen so they can watch movies and tv shows to keep them occupied. ."The train ride is going to take a day to get there ." Laxus tells them. "Thank you Laxus"' they all say as they put on a movie about a man that has to go to this place to save his family. "Natsu I wish you luck" Lucy whispered.

I hope you enjoyed Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here with a new chapter, enjoy!

_**A/N Okay I will put it out there in the first chapter Lucy,Gray,Levy,Gajeel,and Juvia were eight years old, Sting, Elfman, and Erza were nine years old, Mira and Cana was 13 years old and Laxus was 15 years old. So now just add nine to each of the ages and you get how old they are in this chapter. **_

The actress and the bodyguard

Chapter 2

Lucy P.O.V (nine year time skip)

"Wow that was a great movie." says Erza."We did great perfect ending and we will make a second movie in about a year so prepared to come back." says the director. We just finished my new movie I'm filming in. It was about this girl that has powers that no one could imagine like Fire coming from my fist,making swords pop out of nowhere.

I have to admit this was one of the most awesome movies I have stared in. "So Lucky you liked the movie?" asks my manager, Aquarius. "Yes liked it very much." I tell her. "Now me and my HUsband are going out on a date. Don't call me 8 o'clock to 7 in the morning, Ok?" she yells then walks out of the premier room.

"I think my roll was awesome." says Gray. "Yeah you were my brother in the it's not much of a difference than in real life" I tell him. Gray smiles and gives me a noogie. "Gray s-stop you are messing up my hair."I struggle to get out of his hold "Not until you say I am the most amazing person ever." Gray smirks at me. "FIne you are the most amazing person ever." I spit out in fast.

"Good enough." Gray lets me go and I think of the new job offering I am giving. "So Gray about the new bodyguard opening has anyone applied yet?" I ask Gray. "Yes there has been some." he tells me. "Well I want to someone our age and someone that is cool with people like all of you guys." I tell Gray. "That's cute now let's get back to the house everyone's waiting and paparazzi is coming." he says. We walk through the crowd seeing all people trying to get my pictures and autographs. Gray is usually my bodyguard but is also a actor time to time to make some money. "Come on people give the lady some space." yells Gray. We finally end up getting into the car.

"Finally." I say sinking into my chair." We end up at the house five minutes later. Everyone's still here Erza,Gray,Cana,Levy, Juvia,Gajeel,Lisanna,Mirajane,Elfman,Sting, and Laxus as well. We all live in one huge mansion. I still remember when I got my jump start in acting.

Flashback

The whole night we were on the train telling each other ghost stories, playing truth or dare, watching even more movies."Natsu I wish you luck." I whisper. "What?" asks Sting shoving food inside his mouth. "I met this boy on the train named Natsu. He had Pink hair and a long scarf that reached the floor. He looked lost to me and he seemed he was crying. " I tell Sting.

"Well don't worry about him I am sure he is fine." Sting tells me. "You're right. But if I see him I will say hi." I tell sting. "Okay if you want." sting says and walks away to probably talk to Gray or somethings like that. "We are here. Come on get up! " says Laxus. "Find a buddy and stick with that buddy and follow me." Laxus says.

I go with Levy. Erza goes with Gray. Cana goes with Lisanna. Juvia and Gajeel Since Sting, Elfman, Mirajane are the oldest they make sure no one gets lost. Even though Erza is the same age as them she goes with Gray because Gray had no partner. Laxus finds a mansion and buys it at the snap of his fingers. "Laxus where did you get all this money?" I asked him. "Umm I…...stole it from dad." "Laxus!" I feel furious at him. "Look Lucy if we didn't get to have this money then we would be on the streets." Laxus then walks off. Laxus actually made a point. We all get to choose our own rooms too. I felt guilty but I didn't tell the others.

We only have about hundred thousand left and we needed to make money. Laxus found a job selling snacks on park grounds and Mira found a job working as a trash pickup at the same park. All of us had to stay at the park late at night so Mira and Laxus could get higher pay raises. That's when I saw the sign "Performs at the blossom glow theater. No charge just enjoy the fun!

"Laxus." I say as I tug on his shirt. "What Lucy?" he asks while giving a customer a bag of popcorn. " I want to go there." pointing at the sign. 'We can go there after I'm finished with work." Laxus tells me."Yeah!" I tell him as dance away to Gray and Lisanna calling my name.

After work

"Laxus let's go." I grab onto his sleeve. "Just a second I have to know how to get there." he says getting out his phone. "Oh it's close five minutes away." He says. We get there and the play is about a princess and a prince falling in love. We all play a role in the show exempt Laxus he just watched us. There were some dictators there looking for actress for a movie starring a little girl and they said I was perfect. I was in small movies that never premiered in the theaters but got sold at stores but soon as I turned 11 more and more people started to recognize me and asked if I can be a background character or a minor character. When I turned 13 I stared in a big movie and I was the protagonist and thats when I started to get even more recognized by more and more people.

Flashback ending

Natsu P.O.V

Another boring day of school. I'm walking home right now from a place called s.c.h.o.o.l seven crappy hours of our lives. I'm starting to get more and more homework and I'm only starting 12th grade. Wait until testing ugh I hate life right now.I get home to just get on my computer and see what going on with the web. I open the main page of the internet to see a picture of Lucy Heartfilia an actress that has been in a lot of movies.

I'm pretty sure I not the first guy that has fallen for her. There's rumors that there is opening for a job that's you get to work close with Lucy. I look it up on the web just because. I just pressed some random web page and it said they was an opening for a bodyguard. Should I do it? screw it! I filled it out and emailed it. Let's see what happens even though I doubt I will get the job. I get up and walk to the kitchen so I can start to make my dinner.

Hope you enjoyed Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Fablous-senpai here with chapter three!Sorry it toke a while to !

Lucy P.O.V

I wake up in my awesome bed to wake up to silence...Thats weird Levy should be in here to get my off my butt. I turn to the door to see Levy yelling "LU-CHAN GET up?" she sees me awake. She uses her most shocked face. "How are you awake!" she yells. 'I just got up." I tell her. "Oh okay today you have to choose five want to be bodyguards today and choose an outfit for today's greet and meet at the mall." she tells me. "Okay see you at the ta

ble. I take a quick shower and then put on my light blue tank-top and white pants with my heart earrings a fan gave me. I forgot his name. also some white flats .For the outfit for the meet and greet I choose a light pink strapless dress with white two inch high heels. I go downstairs to find everyone at the table. "Hi mina." I yell. "Good morning." says sting.I sit down between sting and Laxus." princess what can I get you?" syas Virgo. Virgo is the maid of the place she is really nice. "I want pancakes." I tell her. She goes back into the kitchen. I see the twins Gemi and Mini running. "Aunt Lucy hide us." they say tiredly. "GEMI MINI." I hear their mom Aquarius or know as my manger. "Hide under the table." I whisper to them. They go under the table and I pull the tablecloth closer to the ground so you can't see them. "Aquarius it's fine they are just playing hide and go seek." says Scorpio. "Lucy there is going to be a new action movie coming up, the directors want you in it okay? auditions are next Thursday you better go or you will not see the next day." says Aquarius. "Okay Gajeel, Gray lets go." I tell Gray and Gajeel. "Gray what are you reading?" gajeel asks. "Wait thats my novel." i say slapping him. "sorry it was very interesting." says gray rubbing his face. We go to the room where we put our important meeting or just to hang out. I get my laptop and go on my email. "wow that is a lot of people that want to become that bodyguard and you have to choose five. gihi." says gajeel. On my inbox is 350 replies. "wow this is alot.' I yell. "The meet and greet begins at 1:30 and it's 10:00 so we have 2 hours lets get started." I yell.

Two hours later.

"Finally I did it." i say. "what ?" says Gajeel waking up from his nap. "I found the five people. They are close to our age and seem cool to me. So the first one is Loke celestial age 17, Jellal fernandes or Erza's boyfriend age 19, Rouge Cheney age 19, Hibiki Lates age 18, and last Natsu Dragneel age 17." I say. Then I remembered he is the fan that sent me the earrings. "Well guys leave we have to get ready for the meet and greet." says Gray. We all go to our rooms to get ready. We get ready and meet outside. They both have on suits and have those weird ear pieces and sunglasses. "Hahaha." I start laughing. "What DID WE DO?" they both say at the same time. "You look funny." I say. "Well lets go in the Limo." says Gajeel. We go in and drive the the Magnolia mall.

Natsu P.O.V

I wake up and find there is a note. Went to go get food-Igneel I log on my gmail and see there's a new email. I click on it at I read

To Natsu,

Hello this is Lucy Heartfilia an here to say that you have been one of the five chosen to become one of the bodyguards. Good luck! P.S Send me your address

so we can pick you up at noon tomorrow. Once again Goood Luck!

from Lucy Heartfilia.

I stare at the screen. What..."Happy I GOT THE JOB OH MY F****ING GOD I GOT THE JOB." I yell. I see Happy looking at me like I was crazy. Wait I am crazy. "yes yes yes" I send her my address. i am so happy

* * *

That was a long chapter . Hoped you enjoyed stay Fabulous-Fabulous-senpai

Random question What is your favorite animal?

Mine is a Panda!


	4. Chapter 4

Please enjoy~Fabulous-senpai

Chapter 4

Natsu P.O.V

_next day_

I got up in the morning at 7:00. I wanted to be ready by the time Lucy comes. I get showered and I brush my teeth and stuff like that. I check the clock. 8:00 am. Crap. I wasn't even dressed. I get my suit that was in my closet.

I never thought I was going to use it. Thank god Igneel gave me this. I check the time 8:30. I get my gel to make my hair look nice and for once I made my hair look nice. I check the time 9:00. I just need a coffee and some food and I'm good to go. I eat and I see the time. 10:00. I'm good to go I have two hours. Oh I forgot. I go to to my room and put on my scarf, Igneel gave to me.

I also have to feed Happy. He looked at me like he was saying good luck, I go back downstairs. I look at the time. 10:15. Maybe I should watch some anime. I go on my computer and just watch Death note. After two episodes I look at the time. 11:03. Ok I have 57 more minutes. I go downstairs and see what online. I go on youtube and just listen to some the window every so often. _Ding_

"I will be there in a second." I yell. I get a mint and pop in my mouth. "Hi my name-." I start to say but I see Lucy heartfilia right there at my doorstep. I feel my face heat up and my mind goes blank. "I already know your name it's Natsu Dragneel. I'm Lucy." she says with a smile. She puts out her hand and I shake it.

"Come on we have to pick up the others." Lucy says. I follow her to the limousine. So I have four other dudes I have to deal with. I have to get this job! "So Natsu what school do you go to?" Lucy asks me.

"I-I go to Magnolia high." I tell her. "Oh cool." she says looking out the window. I'm surprised Lucy doesn't have a boyfriend, BUu I heard that Sting Eucliffe the famous wrestler dates her , But who knows. "So Natsu this is Gray Fullbuster and that's Gajeel Redfox ." she introduced me pointing to guys that had black suits like mine, But they had awesome sunglasses . "Hey wannabe sit over there." says the bodyguard that I think is named Gajeel pointing at a seat. I sit down and we start driving to the next stop. "Okay this our second stop I will be back in a little bit." Lucy says. "So why do you want this job Pinkie?"Asks Gray. "I-I w-want the job because I need money." I tell them I won't tell I want the job so I can get close to Lucy.

"That's what they all say." Gajeel growls. The door opens and we see a guy with black hair that's covering half of his face. "Oh and that's Gajeel and Gray." Lucy says pointing at them. "And that's Nasty he is one of the five who want to become my bodyguard." Lucy says pointing at me.

Time skip three hours.

Still Natsu P.O.V

We are now at Lucy's house. "Wow Lucy-sama you have a nice place." says Loki. "Thank you, Now stay in this room for a bit and get to know each other " Lucy leaves us in a room that has a huge flat screen tv and leather couches. "Just let you know this job is mine." Rouge speaks up. "You wish." I tell him. "I think you guys should go cause I already have the job." says Hibiki.

"Well I'm already close to Lucy. I'm one of her friends." says Jellal. "I already won her heart." says Loki. "Is that why you are here?" I ask him. "...Yes." says Loki.

"I'm back, we are going to reasons why you want to work here stuff like that." say Lucy. "Lucy-sama you're back thank gods." says Loki hugging her legs. "Hey let her go." says a new voice. We all turn to see STING. Loki bows down and says "Rival in love I'm sorry for what I have done." says Loki.

"What? oh those rumors about me and Lucy dating. HAHAHAHAHAH"says Sting laughing. Then I see Lucy laughing. I see Jellal start laughing too. Maybe he knows what going on. He did say he was a friend of Lucy's

"What is so funny?" Rouge asks lifting his right eyebrow. "Lucy and I are brother and sister." says Sting still laughing. "Wait you are her brother?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just have a stage name." He tell me. Now I'm never going to get close to Lucy her brother is a famous wrestler. I am going to die!

Thank you for reading!

Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy and thank you for choosing my story :D~Fabulous-senpai

Chapter 5

Natsu P.O.V

All of us sit in a circle and start to talk about ourselves."Natsu tells us about you." Lucy turns to Natsu. "Umm..I um.. I go to Magnolia high. I have a cat named Happy. I really like spicy food. Umm that's it pretty much about it." I think up on the spot. "That nice I want to meet your cat." Lucy says with a smile that makes me blush.

"Rouge you go." Lucy turns to him. "I go to Fiore high. I have a cat named Frosch. He always like to wear this weird pink frog suit I got him when he was four months old , friends and I have a group called sabretooth. and yeah." Rouge says quietly. "Oh Fiore high that's a hard school to get into." says Lucy.

"Loki you go now." Lucy turns to him now. "I go to Magnolia high like pink head over there. I don't have any pets. But me and my friends calls are selves the zodiac because each of us have a different zodiac.I am a sexy Leo. Also I am into blondes."says Loki staring at Lucy with hearts in his eyes.I really just want to punch him in the face so rolls her eyes and faces Hibiki

"Hibiki you can go." says Lucy. "Okay I go to Fiore high like Rouge. My friends and I call our group Blue Pegasus. I am single right now at the moment ." says Hibiki. "Jellal go now before I get Erza." Lucy calls out on him. Erza? What's that? I see Jellal get all scared.

"Hi I go to Magnolia high. My friends and I call each other crime sorciere. I guess you can say that we are the guardians of the school. We protect bullying and cheating and stuff like that." says Jellal. "Thats interesting." says Lucy.

"Okay now we can meet all the staff that you will be working with." says Lucy standing up ."Oh just to let you know I have two brothers and everyone here is like family to me." says Lucy. She has another brother. Oh god.

Lucy P.O.V

"So guys this is Laxus my older brother you might know him as the man who has survived more than ten lighting strikes to him. Also he owns the famous lighting gyms." I say pointing to my brother. All the boys get on their knees and pray to him as he were a god. He starts laughing. "Lucy these guys give me the creeps and plus I gotta go see you later." Laxus exits the hallway out the front entrance.

"Then this is my other friend who is actress, Juvia Lockser . She has only been a few movies but she getting there"I say showing them Juvia. "Hi Juvia is glad to meet you. You better treat Lucy right." Juvia snaps at the boys.. "why do you talk in third person?" saks Loki. "Because Juvia can." Juvia puts and walks away looking for someone named Gray.

"This is Levy. One of my best friends, she is a professor at the Fiore university near by." I tell them. "Hi Lu-chan." says Levy hugging me. "Just let you know she is taken by Gajeel." I tell them. "WHAT Lu-chan noooo." Levy blushed hiding her blush behind the book she is reading. "We all know that you like him." I tease her. She walks away to probably go in a corner to read some manga.

"This is Gray Fullbuster one of the body guards you met in the car. Also another best friend." I tell them. "Hey all you guys better treat Lucy right or I shall get everyone and find you and after I'm done with you, people wouldn't even find your bones." Gray growls to all of the scared teenagers.

"This is Gajeel Redfox another one of my bodyguards and close friend." I say. "Ha you think you can get the job you guys are wannabes." says Gajeel"

This is Mirajane." I tell them.

"You can call me Mira I will be glad to work with you." Mira sings in a sweet voice. "So does you have a lover?" asks Loki holding a rose in between his teeth.. "Yes it's Laxus." I butt in between the two. "Lucy..." Mirajane whispered blushing as hard as Levy.

"This is Elfman. He thinks everything is manly." I tell all the boys. "Being a man is manly." yells Elfman. "Okay then." I hear Natsu whisper.

"This is Erza. She is the scary one but is sweet once you get to know her." I tell them. "If I check one if you guys try touching or try to kiss her. I will kill you." says Erza pulling a iron pipe from her chest. "Well we have one more person her name is.."I was going to introduce them to to my last team member

"LISANNA?" yells Natsu. "Natsu what are you doing here?" asks Lisanna with a frightened look.

Thank you for reading .3. Stay fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reading this far :D

Chapter 6

Natsu P.O.V

"LISANNA?" I yell. "Natsu what are you doing here?" Lisanna asks looking at me as I were a ghost."Do you guys know each other?" Lucy asks confusingly "Lisanna I thought you died..." I whispered." No I didn't..." Lisanna replies. "Natsu, how do you and Lisanna know each other?" asks Lucy.

"We are friends at school at least I thought." I said. "Natsu..." says Lisanna. "Lisanna why didn't you come back you worried me." I tell her. I feel me getting pulled into a hug. "I'm sorry I am just scared about going to the outside world because of what happened."says Lisanna. "What happened?" I asked her.

"After you were gone people started saying you got kidnapped and then stabbed to death." I said I felt tears going down my face."I will tell you what happened."says Lisanna

Lisanna P.O.V

_Flashback one year back_

_"Lisanna." I hear my name being called by Mira."Yes Mira?" I ask._

_"Can you go get some ingredients from the grocery store I am making one of your favorite plates, my famous chicken soup!" says Mira all happy. "Oh Mira I love that soup." I say hugging her."I am going to go with Lucy to the store." I tell Mira. "Okay." Mira says.I walk to the gaming room where usually everyone is at.I see Lucy,Gray,Gajeel, and and Juvia playing Super Smash Bros"Juvia will succeed." Juvia yells._

_Lucy was Pit, Gray was Link, Gajeel was a pokemon trainer, and Juvia was Jigglypuff. I hear the screen yells "SUDDEN DEATH." It was Lucy vs. Juvia. "KYAAAAAA." I hear Lucy yelling mashing all the buttons. Then Pit(Lucy) pushes Jigglypuff (Juvia) to her death. "YOSHI won." Lucy yells. "Where is my money?" Lucy asks Gray and Gajeel. _

_"Here is your two bucks from me and two bucks from Gajeel." says Gray giving her the money. "Hey this is One dollar and fifty cents." Lucy yells. "I will give you the rest tomorrow." says Gajeel._

_"Hey Lucy want to go to the store with me?" I ask her. "Sure let me get my jacket." Lucy says. She is wearing a custom made jacket with the words Fairy tail on it."Let's go." She says taking my hand. _

_We walked to the store and I take out the list."Okay we just need carrots,onion, garlic salt,chicken broth, milk, and cereal. I guess we ran out of cereal." for I say. " Lucy starts to giggle. "What is so funny?" I ask _

_"It's just that we already have like ten boxes of cereal we need more. The boys just waste cereal like it is nothing" says Lucy. I start to laugh too._

_"Okay we got everything." says Lucy. "Let's go." I tell her_

_"Lucy I have to talk to you about something." I tell her. "Talk away Lisanna." Lucy tells me. "I think I like someone." I tell her. "Who?" Lucy ask me getting all excited. "He goes to my school." I tell her. "Oh so what's his name?"Lucy teasilgly nudging me. "His name is N-." I was going but I felt something stab me from behind. "LISANNA!" screams Lucy. "You got the wrong girl. " Yelled a man. I look behind me to see another person._

_"But she could be a fortune. Get Lucy heartfilia" says the man. "LUCY RUN!" I yell. "NO I got to save you." LUcy yells. "Man leave her alone and take me. I don't care what you do to me." I _

_yell. "NO LISANNA TAKE THAT BACK." Lucy yells. Then I see all black._

Lisanna P.O.V

"I am still scared about going out there" I tell him. "So I just got back too." I tell him. "Lisanna who do you like?" Natsu asks me. I feel my face getting flushed.

"Oh yeah Lisanna I never got the chance to ask you that." says Lucy. "Umm I like uhhhhhh ummmm I like Nagihiko. He he." I tell him. "You like Nagihiko?" Natsu asks. "Yeah." I tell him fiddlening my thumbs together.

"Well um Lucy let's get this tour done before I talk too much."Natsu says. "Let's go." Lucy rounds up the group.

"See you later Lisanna." Natsu yells with a smile. "Bye Natsu." I tell him. I still love him, don't I?

Thank you for reading Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoy this chapter :D ~Fabulous-senpai

chapter 7

Lucy P.O.V

"Ok people this way please follow me!" I yell after giving them a tour of the house and where they would be staying if they got the job. I took them to the game room. "You guys, you are going to stay here while we will talk about who will get the job." I exit the room, I walk into the conference room with Gray and Gajeel.

"I don't like any of are just doing the job because they want you Lucy. I am not going to let that happen." Gray snaps. "Come on you don't have to be so protective of me Gray." I tell him. "Well Sting and Laxus barely get to see you so I want to look out for you since I am here with you basically 24/7." Gray says hugging me ." I am not a baby!" I try to escape him.

"To me you are still the little girl running away from home" says Gray laughing. "Let me go!" I tell him. "Fine fine I will let you go." says Gray letting me out of his tight choke hug.

"Okay who is good enough to work with you guys I ask them?" I ask them. "Well I don't like that Loke guy, what about Natsu?" I tell them.

"I guess but what about Jellal, Erza would kill us if we don't hire him." says Gajeel scared which I never see. " Who cares Jellal is too quiet, That Rogue guy is a little weird and Hibiki is exactly like Loke so I guess Natsu." says Gray.

"Well let's go tell them!" I say as I grab both of their arms and started run towards the game room.

Natsu P.O.V

I am nervous what if they don't choose me I think to myself. "I got this in the bag, I stole the job and Lucy-sama's heart!"says Loke. 'Sure' I think to myself.

"No I want Lucy-sama's heart!"says Hibiki. Rouge and I just play Destiny on the Xbox One while Jellal takes a nap."Hello it's me Lucy!" yells Lucy opening the doors wide. As soon as she came in I hit a boss right in the head,killing him.

"Lucy-sama!"Loke wraps himself around Lucy recving a punch by Gray. "Okay now we have the results for the job!" says Lucy. "Please be me please." I tell myself. "Drumroll please." says Lucy. All of us make the drumroll noise and about thirty seconds later she cleared her throat and yelled.

"The new bodyguard is NATSU DRAGNEEL!" She runs over so me and holds out a hand. "Come on time to explore your new job!" Lucy says looking at me straight into my eyes, I feel myself smile and take her hand.

"L-l-lucy-sama…?" asks Loke with death in his voice. "WHAT I DIDN'T GET THE JOB?Erza is going to kill me." Yells Jellal. Erza is Jellal's girlfriend I feel bad for him. "Okay you guys got out of Lucy's house or I will kill you all." says Gajeel.

They all run towards the exit of the house and run all over Lucy's yard trying to escape. Funny. "So you will move in next week!" Lucy smiles at me . He eyes look so beautiful this close up."Yeah sure." I tell her not paying attention.

"You wanna stay the night or do you want to go home?" asks Lucy. "I guess one night won't hurt anyone." I tell Lucy while I feel Gray's heavy glares on me. "Lucy let me talk to Natsu real quick."says Gray.

"Just don't scare him too much." says Lucy. Lucy and Gajeel leave the room talking about their video games."Are you trying to make a move on my Lucy?" asks Gray. "Your Lucy?" I ask glaring towrds him. "Yes she is my Lucy and I don't want any guys getting close to her." Gray says with a cold face. He reminds me of something. Ice.

"I thought when you said Lucy is yours, It sounded like you were saying she was your woman." I tell him. "Well if our relationship becomes like that it won't bother me, She has always been with me and I never want to see her sad again,So I don't want some guy to barge in and 'love' her for a little bit and then break her heart. I never want that happening to my Lucy again ." says Gray glaring at me."Well lets see who will get Lucy then." I tell him. "Trust me Pinkie Lucy will always be with me, girlfriend or let's go back Lucy will start to worry about me" says Gray

.We walked outside and Lucy looked at us and said"Gray you stated to worry me with that long talk I thought you were going to kill Natsu." Then Gray looked at me and mouthed 'I told you so.' Lucy then went up to Gray and took his hand on hers and said "Let's go downstairs." Ugh so this is the feel of jealousy, don't like went downstairs and everyone was there and saw…..."LOKE?" Gray yelling pointing at him.

"Oh Loke said that he can be an extra chef and he cooks really good so we hired him!" Lucy made a point of keeping him. "Great." I mumble under my breath.

There is a lot of people living here, I will count, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Erza, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Laxus and those are only the people who live in the building and don't do from what I have heard there are extra people here to help with everything So that equals 24 people not to mention that one of them has a twin so 26 PEOPLE IN THIS I realized one of them are mother and son so 27 PEOPLE PLUS ME "Loke will help in the kitchen and help clean with Taurus." Lucy chirps.

Loke looked happy on the outside but in the inside I could sense he was going to turns towards me and tells me the system, of the house

"Well we don't have a butler

All of the people here help out with something like Aquarius twins want to learn how to clean so they help Gajeel with his room,

Cancer likes to style hair so he does everyone hair in the morning,

Virgo helps Mira with the meals,

Pieces and her son help with the gardening and the pool out in the back,

Taurus helps with cleaning the house and doing laundry,

Capricorn helps with serving the food out,

Libra helps with making sure everything is perfect like checking if painting on the walls are perfectly straight.

Aries likes to help with garden too, and finally Scorpio is always here since his wife is my manager. " Lucy tells me slowly to make sure I got all the details.

"Wow lot of people live here." I sigh.

"I know I like it that way."says Lucy smiling. Lucy's name is being called by one of her friends and she says goodbye and leaves me all by myself. Then I see someone walk towards me, Lisanna! "Hi Natsu," says Lisanna. "HI." I tell her.

"Umm Natsu I was wondering…." Says Lisanna looking at the ground gripping the end of her dress. "What Lisanna?" I ask her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast with me tomorrow?"

Thank you for reading! Stay fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	8. Chapter 8

Hello its fabulous-senpai and im so sorry I haven't posted in a while but other than that enjoy!

Chapter 8

Natsu P.O.V

I looked at Lisanna.I noticed that she wasn't looking at me when she asked the question. Also is that blush I see? Well we have a lot to catch up on so I guess.

"Sure not?" I reply. Lisanna eyes widen and my mouth dropped like if she just won the lottery. "A-a-are you serious?" asks Lisanna.

"Yeah!" I give her one of my famous Natsu Dragneel smiles. Lisanna walks away smiling. Then she runs back to me saying" I almost forgot where do you want to eat?" says Lisanna. "I don't really care just as long if the food is good." I reply.

"Okay there is a place that is about ten minutes away called Jenny's home made cooking. (A/N I just made it up! It sounds stupid doesn't it! XD)Would you like to go three?" Asks Lisanna.

"Sure I will see you there at 10:00?" I ask. "Yeah you Natsu!"says Lisanna walking to her sister. Earlier I thought i saw her blush,Was she blushing? I dont know. Hmm.

"Natsu!" says a familiar voice. Lucy! "Huh?" I get out of thought. "Well tonight we are having a movie night I wondering if you wanted to join us?" pleads Lucy with her big brown eyes. How can I see no to that cute face. "Yeah sure." I tell her.

"Great! We all meet in the movie room at 8:00 in our pajamas. You can bring a teddy bear,a pillow, and snacks!" says Lucy.

"Well I have to go to my house so I can get my cat, Happy. I will have to bring in all my stuff from home tomorrow." I tell her as I walk towards the door.

Then I feel something wrap around my wrist "Wait you have a cat?!" asks Lucy . "Yeah." I tell her. "Could I come with you?" asks Lucy smiling.

"If you want to! Oh yeah and another thing is that you brought me here and my car is at the house." I tell her."Oh okay lets take my car!" Says Lucy.

I see Gray walk up to us "Lucy I don't trust you being alone with Natsu and out of the house,I am going with you guys." says Gray glaring at me. "Gray it is fine, He is a new bodyguard he needs experience, Let him bodyguard me alone just for today, PLEASE." Lucy begs to Gray.

"Like I can say no to that cute face." says Gray. He kisses Lucy on the cheek and leaves, Lucy's face is red. She quickly covers her face with her hands"T-t-thats has never happened before." mumbles Lucy.

"Well lets get in your car so I can pick up Happy." I tell her changing the subject. "Oh me get my keys." says Lucy running to the living room. Lucy comes back with her keys and smiles" Okay lets go." Lucy takes me to the garage and IT IS FILLED WITH SO MANY DIFFERENT CARS.

"Okay this one is mine!" says Lucy. It is a cherry red ferrari, it looked new. 'Lucy how long have you had this car?" I ask not taking my eyes off the car. "I think at least a year now." says Lucy. The car was in perfect condition, had no scratches,no bird crap,no bugs,no dust, it was perfect. Lucy went in the driver's seat while I was in the passenger seat.

"Okay I have your address right here." says Lucy looking at her phone. "How do you have my address?" I ask. "When you did the application for the job there was an address section, how do you explain we got to your house if we didn't have that info." says Lucy.

Thats a good point I think to myself "Ok lets go!" Lucy's yells driving. It takes about 10 minutes to get to my house."Ok here we are!" Lucy tells me. I get off the car and look at Lucy

"So right now I will just get my cat and then I will the rest of my stuff tomorrow right?" I ask her."Yes, please hurry I need to see that cat!" Lucy pleads.

"Of course." I tell her smiling. I unlock the door and see my blue cat on the couch sleeping like usual. I walk up to him and poke his back "Happy…..Happy…" He opens his large eye and stares at me probably thinking 'why did you wake me up?!'

I pick him up and go up the stairs to my room, I grab his bed,cat food, and some cat toys and run back to the car. "Can I see that cat now?" Lucy asks looking for the cat.

"Yeah here he is the famous Happy." I hold him up to Lucy's view "Oh my god he is SOOOOOOOOOOO ADORABLE." Lucy squeals "Can I hold him please?'

"yeah sure" I pass Happy to Lucy and she coos at him and rocks him back and forth like a baby.

"Well we got to get going let's go!" Lucy says. I get into the car and Lucy hands me Happy. We start driving and then Lucy pulls over next to a ice cream shop.

She looks at me and says"This is my favorite ice cream place in the whole entire world do you mind if I get a some right now?" she asks. "Yeha no problem." I reply. "Want to get one with me?" she asks. "Sure why not?" we both get off and walk up to the stand.

'Plue's ice cream' "Plue? what an interesting name" I mumble under my breath We get up to the window and there is a lady there waiting for us "Hello there what can I get you?"she says with a smile.

"Can I get a strawberry ice cream?" Lucy asks "okay and what can I get for the gentleman?" she asks looking at me "umm I will just get Vanilla" I tell her. "Okay, here is your strawberry" she says passing the ice cream to Lucy "and here is your Vanilla" she says handing over my ice cream.

"That will be 4 dollars." Lucy opens her purse for her wallet. I grab a 5 dollar bill from my pocket and I slap it on the counter. "Thank you!~" the lady sings. We walk back to the car and Lucy looks at me "Natsu you didn't have to buy my ice cream for me."

"Well its what a gentleman would do." I smile at her. We drive back at the house and Gray is waiting for us at the gate. He looks furious,Lucy parks in the garage and Gray walks up to the car

"Gray what's with the face I haven't seen you like this" Lucy walks up to Gray and then Gray wraps his arms around her protectively "What did you do to her?!" He yells at me. "Gray…" Lucy whispers.

"You guys took over an hour! I know something happened what did you do?!" Gray yells. "What all the commotion about?" A voice yells behind me.

Gray looks behind and answers back "Erza ! Im so glad you are here,the new guy is trying to hit it off with Lucy! and she is mine! My Lucy"

"Your Lucy? that sounds like you and Lucy are in a relationship." Erza replies. I feel her grab my arm and whisper in my ear " Also hot head don't try to hit it off with Lucy you will have to get through me to get to Lucy." I guess this is going to be harder than I thought!

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and stay fabulous~fabulous-senpai


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Fabulous-senpai here with your chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 9

Gray's P.O.V

"Gray let me go!" Lucy yells trying to loosen my grip from his wrist. "No." "But why?" "No." "Are you just going to keep on saying no?!" Lucy groans. I drag her into my room and I sit on my bed still not letting her go. "Lucy sit down." "Why should I?" "Just do it Lucy." Lucy sits down pouting. "What happened?" "What?" "What happened with you and Him, what took you forever?"I hiss the word him

"Oh we just got some ice cream,that's it we didn't do anything else."Lucy says. I lean in and kiss her cheek, I mumble "I don't want him near you, you are mine!" "What?!" Lucy growls. "You are mine, so I don't want you hanging out with him!" "Hey I don't belong to anyone! and what's with you telling me all that couple stuff and kissing me? whats up with that?" Lucy yells.

"Because I love you and I want to protect you." I mumble looking at the floor. Lucy just stares and me and doesn't say anything. She then ruffles my hair slowly and then she leaves the room. Lucy why don't you understand my feelings for you.

Lucy P.O.V

"Because I love you and I want to protect you." he mumbles not even looking at me. I stare at Gray, were these his feeling all along? I smile and ruffle his hair I feel his grip loosened and I leave the room Levy is in the doorway smirking.

"What?" I ask her. "What were you doing in Gray's room?" she asks smiling"Nothing he just had something to tell me." I panic, what if she heard what he said. "Are you sure you guys weren't messing around?" she smirks I feel my face go red "No no no Levy it's nothing like that!" "Whatever you say~" Levy smiles and runs to her room.

I sigh and slowly walk to my room, I open the door to my room to see Natsu sleeping on my bed and Happy cuddling next to him. I giggle at the sight, I get my phone and take a picture. I take a picture but the flash is on! I panic what if he knows that I took a picture of him, what if he wakes up and attacks me. I run into the hallway and wait.

I press my ear against the door, I don't hear anything! I walk back in to see Natsu and he is still sound asleep they only thing that has changed is Happy eyes are staring right at me. "Hi Happy!" I whisper, Happy looks back at Natsu and then goes back to sleep. I sigh and mumble "That was close." I check the time 7:00 pm, is it really that late!

I shake Natsu."Natsu Natsu!" He looks at me with squinting eyes. "What is it?" he asks "Well there is three things, you are sleeping in my bed, it's close to movie time, and you don't know where your room is." "Oh okay, but Lucy I don't have any of my stuff can I just sleep here for the night?" he asks scratching the back of his head. "Yeah sure." I smile at him "Well change into your pajamas we have a movie to watch!" I squeal.

Natsu P.O.V

I look at Lucy and smile, I am so lucky I got this job."Umm by the way you can just change in my restroom" She says pointing to a door in her room.I get my stuff and walk into the restroom I change into a plain red t-shirt and plaid green and red pajamas pants. I come and see Lucy playing with Happy, I smile at the sight.

Lucy turns around and smiles "Happy is one of the cutest things I have seen" she says pinching his cheeks lightly. You are one of the cutest things I have seen, I think to myself."Well let me change into my pajamas, I will be right back." Lucy smiles and grabs some goes into the restroom. She comes out with pink button up and black yoga smiles and grabs my hand and squeals "Well let's get going to the movie!"

We walk downstairs and go down a hallway near the kitchen, my eyes widen as we walk in. The whole room is covered in painted stars that were painted with glow in dark paint, there is pillows and blankets everywhere. Then there is the huge screen that is in the wall, "It's amazing isn't it?" Lucy says. I nod my head still staring into the room. "Lucy come here, and stop holding his hand!." yells a voice from the heap of blankets. Then I see a face appear and it's one of Lucy's older brothers,Sting.

"Sting stop embarrassing me!" Lucy screams tackling him. Sting laughs and starts hugging Lucy. "Hey Lucy remember when we just moved here and you always used to sleep in my room because you were scared?" Sting says teasingly "Sting!" Lucy whispered embarrassed"And you still do it. My little sister is so cute"Sting says laughing. "Sting!" She says lightly punching him.

Normal P.O.V

Erza and Gray walk in to see the sight. Erza is wearing a long red shirt that has swords on it and Gray is just in his boxers "Wow what is this?" Erza snickers. "Umm seems to be some brother sister moment." Gray whispers slightly laughing. "GRAY!" Lucy yells.

Erza and Gray jump into the heap of blankets and pillows. A voice from the door yells "PILLOW FIGHT!" Everyone turns around to see the eldest Heartfilia, Laxus. "Hurry get on teams Heartfilias versus Gray, Erza and Natsu!" Sting yells. Natsu is still scared to do anything,still not knowing what to do."Oh come on don't make me work with him!"Gray whine "I don't wanna work with the stripper either!" Natsu whines"What did you call me, pinkie!" Gray yells glaring at Natsu,"I CALLED YOU A STRIPPER!" Natsu yells picking up a pillow.

Gray then chucks a pillow at Natsu head but sadly misses by an inch. Natsu then throws the pillow at Gray chest and makes Gray fall a few feet. "LAST MAN STANDING WINS!" Yells Laxus throwing a pillow at Erza. Erza then looks at Laxus with a death glare."I wouldn't have done that if I were you!" Then grabbing dozens of pillows Erza throws the pillows at him at inhuman speed Lucy hits Sting with her pillow and laughs. "Lucy…."Sting then turns around and tackles Lucy into a pile of pillows.

Natsu then gets his pillow and smacks Gray at the back of the head. "THATS WHAT UP GET ICE CUBE!" "ICE CUBE? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Gray yells "ICE CUBE IS PERFECT FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE SUCH A COLD PERSONALITY." "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh burn." Laxus mumbles from under the pile of pillows Erza threw at him. Laxus is now down, now we have Erza,Gray, Natsu,Lucy and Sting."Hey Lucy wanna do a double attack on Natsu?" Sting whispers to Lucy "Yeah sure, let's show the newbie never this mess with us." Lucy whispers back.

They spot Natsu and Gray throwing dozens of pillows at each other. Both of them have blanket forts"Okay let's get behind Natsu and you hit him first and then I will give him the final blow and then we go for we go for Erza that might be the most challenging thing doing, defeating her." Sting whispers.

"But Laxus said last man standing are two of us" Lucy whispers back."Don't worry about that, I have plan for that." Sting mumbles. Lucy walks up to Natsu dodging all of the pillows. "Hey Natsu I need help do you mind that I stay here in your blanket fort?" Lucy says innocently, Natsu looks at her and smiles "Sure Lucy, just stay there and I will tell you it's okay to move once I take out Gray."

"Okay thanks Natsu." Lucy smiles, she looks behind her and sees Sting under some blankets, he gives her a thumbs ups. Lucy grabs a pillow and slowly waits for the moment to strike, then the perfect moment to attack is here. "Crap I need to get more pillows, hey Lucy can I borrow that pi-" Lucy hits Natsu with the pillow and he falls to the ground "Ha-HA!" Natsu then gets back up rubbing his head"Lucy!That didn't hurt me whatsoever-" Natsu then gets knocked out by Stings surprise attack. "Good job Lucy!" Sting smiles, they high five and then duck into the fort. Now we only have Gray,Lucy,Sting, and Erza

"Well what's the plan for Gray?" Lucy whispers. "Well I am thinking that I should try to tire him out and then you give him the final hit and then we will get onto Erza." Sting says "Okay i'm ready!" Lucy cracking her knuckles. Sting smiles at her then runs into the battle field. Sting grabs a least four pillows and charges at Gray. "GRAAAAAAAAAAY!." Sting yells. "COME AT ME STING!" Gray yells, they use the pillows like they are swords swinging at each other. Sting looks at the blankets and gets an idea. "Here take a blanket!" Sting smirks, Sting then grabs a blanket and throws it on top on Gray, covering his whole body.

"Hey this is no fair!" Gray says struggling to get out of the blankets. "LUCY NOW!" Sting roared. Lucy then runs from Natsu's fort and and attacks Gray with the pillow swinging at him. Then he falls to the ground. "Yosh!" Lucy fistpumps Sting. Now we have Erza,Lucy and Sting left."Now we have to find Erza." Lucy says biting her lip. "This is going to be hard…...I think we should attack her at the same time, you know, two on one ,we are sure to win."Sting suggests the idea smiling. "Yeah that's a good plan I am sure that we will win."Lucy replies. They search for Erza and there she is sitting a pillow throne looking for Lucy and Sting.

"Okay let's attack from behind and then give her the best pillow beating anyone has received!"Sting whispers. They tip toe behind Erza's throne and Sting gives the count down with his fingers, one-two- THREE! Both of them swing their pillows hitting Erza in the face. Erza then falls from her throne and gets up immediately"WHO GOES THERE?" Erza yells grabbing a pillow. Lucy and Sting walk into Erza's sight."It was you two!" Erza says pointing at them! "Lucy how could you betray me?!" Erza shouts."Well I needed to!" Lucy yells back. Erza runs towards the with a pillow in each hand Sting and Lucy dodge and hit the back of her head.

Erza falls back gets back up and she heads towards Sting. Erza smacks him with her pillow right in Sting's face. Sting falls back and then there are only two people left, "STING!" Lucy screams. "How could you Erza?!" Lucy screeches. Lucy looks at Erza and starts to scream and she throws a pillow right a Erza's leg. Erza then loses her balance and then falls.

Lucy is the winner. "I-I-I-I WON! I WON FOR YOU STING" Lucy says putting a fist in the air. Lucy then hears laughter from the door and sees Lisanna,Mira, Elfman, Cana,Juvia, and Gajeel all laughing. They had brought all the snacks, "So did another pillow war happen in here?" says Mira giggling. "Yeah and I won." Lucy says smiling "Dang it I missed it, I would have beat all of you." says Gajeel. "No Juvia would have!" Juvia mumbles. "Well let's turn on the movie!" Elfman yells.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter Stay fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	10. Chapter 10

Fabulous-senpai with chapter 10 Please enjoy~

Chapter 10

"That was an awesome movie." Elfman yells fistbumping the air. "Elfman keep it down, I'm tired." Lisanna pats his arm while she rubs her eyes with the other hand. "Oh sorry sis." Elfman whispers back. Mirajane smiles at her siblings. "It's so nice to have you back Lisanna." Mira tells her. "I'm happy to be back, I thought would never see you guys agian." Lisanna mumbles the last part. Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane go up the stairs to the rooms and say goodnight to Elfman and walk down their hallway. Mirajane walks into her room and looks back at Lisanna before she enters.

"Lisanna….Do you like Natsu?" Mira asks. Lisanna looks over at her sister and her face turns a deep red scarlet. Lisanna then spirts to her sister and grabs Mira's hand and opens her door and slams it close."You could have easily just lied and said no, because now I know!I can think of all of the possibilities since you guys are going to be living in the same building, the fanfiction….Oh my mavis I have to make a ship name-"Mira started to babble on

"Mirajane no don't say things like that it's not like we would get together anyways." Lisanna whispers not wanting the others to hear their conversation."NaLi! Ha perfect first I thought of Listu but that just sounds weird." Mira says happily.

Lisanna rolled her eyes and smiled "Well please just keep this a secret from everyone else please." Mira smiled at her sister and hugged her and whispered in Lisanna's ear "My baby sister is growing up." Mira let go of the hug and nodded in agreement for keeping the secret safe. "Well goodnight Mira, tomorrow I have a date." "A date? A date with who?" Mira looked at her sister confused"A date with…..Natsu Dragneel." Lisanna said slowly "WHAT?" Mira yelled so loud the whole house shook. Lisanna then ran to her room smiling and slammed her door shut.

Lucy POV

I wake up to the someone screaming, my heart burst into panic as I looked around the room.I looked to see if everyone is okay,I am still in the movie room and turn to my right to see Sting and Laxus on my left, both of them grabbing onto my arms. I smile and look around to see where everyone else is.

I see Gray sleeping in a pile of pillows snoring a little. and then I think out loud "Where's Natsu?" Then out of the middle of nowhere I hear a loud growling noise. Sting,Laxus, and Gray instantly get up and Laxus gets up getting ready to fight while Sting holds me close to him make sure nothing happens to me. "Gray go check it out." Laxus mumbles.

Again we hear the noise, Gray turns around and sees a blanket shaking,Slowly but surely he makes his way towards the blanket. Laxus lifts the blanket and sees…..Natsu. Then he snores again shaking the house, "YOU IDIOT!" Gray said flipping Natsu off the looked up rubbing the back of his head.

"Igneel no, five more minutes." Natsu told Gray mumbling. Natsu then laid on the ground and fell back to sleep. Igneel? Who is that? Gray kicked Natsu slightly and sighed, Gray then turned towards me. "Did you get scared?" I looked at him and I felt embarrassed "J-Just a little bit." Gray just smiled he turned to my older brothers and said "Lets all go to bed and leave Pinkie here. He is never gonna wake up now" I laughed and got up and helped Sting up.

"Thanks." Sting mumbled going off towards the door. Gray,Sting and I went our rooms. "Good night." I tell them before turning into the girl's hallway. "Good night." they reply before I walk into my room. I jump onto my bed, climbing under the blankets to find Happy. I smiled and held him close and smiled. "Good night Happy." I mumbled before I fell asleep. Happy purred in response.

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up to blankets and blankets, it took me about five minutes to get out these damn blankets! I looked around and saw… no one. I must have looked like an idiot falling asleep here! At that moment I saw Lucy walk in and smile. Lucy was wearing a headband to keep her hair out her face and she was wearing a long light blue dress with an apron on top

"Oh finally you are awake! _Someone _wouldn't stop talking about." She winked at me. "Who is someone?" I asked lifting one of my eyebrows. Lucy giggled and said "You already know are going a date with her right now." "A date? I am not going on a date with anyone." "Lisanna she was saying that you two are going somewhere today, might as well be a date. Well I gotta go I am helping Mira with breakfast today" Lucy told me leaving.

I stumbled to get up and I walked into the kitchen, I walk up to Lucy and I ask her. "Um where are my clothes?" Lucy blinked at me"Your clothes….oh they are in my room, I grant you permission to go get the, if any of the boys see you go in or getting out of the girls hallway then tell them that you got permission from me." Lucy then went back to the stove flipping pancakes.I run out of the kitchen into the long hallway where the girl's and boy's hallway separate. I walk towards the girl's hallway where Erza was now standing. "H-h-hi Erza I just need to get my clothes that are in Lucy's room,if you excuse me…." I stare at the ground while walking into the hallway.

Okay second to last one in the hall, think to myself. I opened the door and I see Happy rubbing his back all over my clothes, "Happy!You got all my clothes dirty with your fur!." I slap his back slightly. From all the clothes that Happy didn't mess up there was a white button up and black skinny jeans.

"Well I guess I can ask one of the other guys for a tie." I mumble putting on the clothes.I walk out of the room with happy in my hands, he needed some sunlight every now and then. I walked downstairs to see everyone helping out with starting breakfast. "Oh there is my favorite boy." Lucy called out walking towards me. Was she talking about me?

I started to blush but then she took Harry out of my hands, "That's right you are you are!" Lucy cooed at him,Happy meowed in response. Do you ever just feel like your whole world just shattered cause that is what I am feeling right now. I must had a dumbfounded face because I started to hear laughter from behind Lucy.

There was Sting and Gray laughing."Well while you are gone I will take care of Happy for you, kay?" Lucy told me holding Happy like a baby, I tried to speak to him without using words, "Oh you think you are all that since Lucy likes you better just wait cat." I tried to tell him without words. He just meowed in response. I sighed and told Lucy "Yeah you can while I am gone." Lucy smiled and held Happy close

"Don't worry Natsu for I will take care of our child when you are away to war, don't fret Natsu for I will still be here when you return." Lucy laughed and wiped a tear of laughter. I smiled and held her close to test her."Don't worry Lucy I will stay strong for our child stay strong Lucy stay strong.I know that I will return and when I return I will give you the greatest gift a man could give to a woman." Lucy turned a dark red and looked straight at me, it was my turn to laugh at her. "Well-I gotta go help Mira I think I hear her calling my name! Bye."

She ran off with Happy in her hands. I laughed to myself then went to where Gray and Sting were. "Umm excuse me but do you have any ties I can borrow?" "Ties huh? I have something come with me." Gray replied not even looking at me. Gray started to walk towards the hallways, "Well come on Pinkie, I am not going to carry you there." I followed him till we reached a tall white door, and he walked in and gestured me to come in. Gray's room was painted dark blue, a white desk where his laptop was and a picture of him and Lucy. Grays bed had just think blue blankets on top of them and he had a huge window but they were covered with white curtains so only certain amounts of sunlight came in.

Gray came back from the closets holding some ties. "Well choose one." There was a one that was a black and white combination. "I will take that one." I reach out and grab the tie."Oh and also thanks, but one more thing before I leave why are saying you love lucy all of a sudden, you said you don't care what your relationship is like with her." I face him. "well I guess I have always had a little crush on her trying to protect her a lot but now I think that I should protect her as _my _girl now." He snapped. "Hmm okay Ice cube I will be on my way." I wave before leaving the time for that meetup, wait no date. Date? I guess this is my first date.

Lisanna P.O.V

I am awoken by someone poking my face. I lazily open my eyes to see…..Mira." Mira what are you doing here so early?!" I whinned. "Well I guess I won't help you on your special day." Mira teasingly said. My eyes cracked open in shock. This was the day the day where I go out with my lifetime crush Natsu Dragneel. This is going to be a very special day. I instantly get up and turn around to my door. "Mira wait I need help with choosing an outfit."

Mira smirks at everyone and tells me "Wait just a sec." She then knocks on all the doors in the hallway. Slowly but surely Lucy,Juvia,Levy,Cana and Erza come out of their rooms. "wow you actually got up." Mira told cana as she walked to my room. "I am very surprised I got up, I haven't been at the house lately I am sorry I missed the hiring of a new member." Cana moaned. "It's okay Cana, the only thing that matters is that you are home now." Lucy says tagging along in their conversation.

Then slowly but surely reach my room. "Okay you guys we are going to make Lisanna's date the best thing that happened to her! We are going to split into three groups,the groups are hair,dress, and makeup." Mira tells all the girls. I am about to get very very spoiled. "I Know someone who actually very good with hair and that is Cancer." Lucy tells us. "Cancer huh? Go get him? Wait who does he work for here?" Mira sks. "Well last time I heard he was helping Gray with his hair." Juvia speaks up. "Of course only you would know that." Levy whispered to her. Juvia then turned bright pink rather than her white skin. Everyone laughed at the sight. "Well I will go get cancer." Lucy stands up. "Okay now I send you off." Mira says motioning her way to the door. Lucy leaves and then we start to talk about who is what group.

Lucy P.O.V

I exit the door and close it softly to try to knock off their concentration. I walk to the opening of the hallways and walk into the boy's hallway. And then I go to second to last door and open it. There I see Gray asleep in his bed and it's a mess. "Might as well do some cleaning." I whisper to myself. I pick up the dirty clothes and put them into his hamper. I pick up the soda and water bottles. I then fold his new laundry but he can put it away at least. I look onto the desk and notice there was a frame faced onto the desk. I lift it up and the picture is covered in dust. I wipe it clean with my sleeve and slowly put surely I make out a picture of Gray and I when we went on a island during last summer. Then I remember his confession to me and I felt my cheeks getting warm. Do you like Gray….No course not...right?

I turn to him and sigh well now to ask him. I poke his face and he shakes a little he then opens his eyes and stares at me. "Lucy?" He asks "Yes it's me I was wondering were is cancer at?" He gets up and the blanket falls off him I notice he is not wearing a shirt but I don't really mind, but when I see something that wasn't there before. 'What are those?" I ask him poking his stomach. There was no fat there whatsoever nothing but a six pack!

"Oh this I started working out early in the morning maybe around last year." Gray said looking at me. "Oh that's interesting." I laugh it off,nervously. "Well cancer last time he was in here was last night helping me with finding my necklace. Cancer actually told me that in the morning he likes tea, so maybe he just might be in the kitchen" Gray told me. "Oh okay thank you" I ruffle his hair and then exit the room. I run over to the kitchen to see Cancer drinking some tea in his mug. "Oh Lucy what you doing up this early, Ebi?" Cancer asks.

"Well Cancer we need your help Lisanna is going on her first date and we need you for styling her hair." I tell him. "Well let's go,Ebi." Cancer says putting his teacup down. "Do you know any other stylish people in this house?"I ask him "Well Leo is good with clothes Aquarius could help with anything,Ebi."Cancer tells me

"Okay let's find them."I tell Cancer Aquarius was in the living room with her kids and husband. Leo was in the game room playing some xbox. I take them upstairs and knocked on Lisanna's door. "Okay we will assign one person to be captain of every group. I think we should have Cancer for hair, Leo for clothes, and Aquarius for Makeup.' Mira annoces. "Okay Erza you will be in clothes, Levy you will be in makeup, Juvia you will be in hair, Cana you will do hair, and Lucy will be in makeup.I will be with clothes" Mira annocess. "Let's go!" everyone shouts."

normal P.O.V

"Well lets see here." Erza whispered getting all my clothes out of my closet. "For a first date I recommend either a dress or a skirt, you do what is most comfortable with you." Leo tells Lisanna. "I think Lisanna will look cuter with a skirt." Mira adds. "Okay let's get all our skirts out, Erza please." Leo commands everyone like they are at war.

"Okay let's see here we got black and red plaid, light pink skirt, light blue, and a gray and white plaid."Mira tells Leo. "The best of all of them I think is the light pink one." Leo adds. "I totally agree." Mira nods thinking about what to put with it. "Okay what about a white button up with a pink tie." Erza recommends. 'That's actually a very good idea."Mira tells her. "Because there was a white button up but no tie maybe one of us has a pink tie, I will ask around. Erza said leaving to get other stations. "Well what shoes should we put on her?" Leo thinks out loud.

"Maybe Mary janes." Mira thinks out loud too. "That's actually pretty good, go get the shoes." Leo asks. Erza returns with a pink and white striped tie. "Here we go." Erza sang. "I am back with the shoes!" Mira sings. "Okay we just need long white socks and we are done!" Leo tells them. Mira grabs long white socks and adds them to the outfit. 'Okay Lisanna you like what you see?" Lisanna looks at her outfit and smiles and nods.

"Well you are not going to put on the outfit first you are going to go to makeup and then hair and back to us to put on the outfit, kay?' Mira tells Lisanna. "Kay." Lisanna replies back with a smile. "come on over Lisanna." Levy yells. Lisanna walks across the room to her mirror and there was a chair there waiting for her.

She sat down and Aquarius and Lucy looked like they were hard at work. 'Okay we got something that you will love.' Lucy tells me. "Okay come at me. Lisanna tell them. They got a light pink blush all over her cheeks and then a soft pink lipstick and then a pale tan eye shadow. "You look okay.' Aquarius said. "I would take that as a complement." Lucy whispered to LIsanna. "Thank you." Lisanna smiled from getting butterflies in her stomach from nervousness.

"Okay now you go off to hair." Lucy told Lisanna. 'There was Cana and Juvia waiting for them. "What do you think will look good?" Cana asked Juvia. "Maybe a flower look nice."Juvia said playing with Lisanna's hair. "But she is wearing a tie, tie and flower crowns don't get along." Cana stated. "True, what about a braid of some sort." "A braid,ebi?" Cancer asks.

"Yeah maybe A braid will be nice, but what type of braid?'Juvia thinks to herself. "What about those braids that are like flower crowns like the ones that go around your head." 'That's good,Ebi." cancer replies. "I guess so." Juvia sighs. "Let's go, Ebi!" Cancer said in delight. He got all his hair styling supplies and went to the hair cutting he would mumble "ebi." Then Lisanna was finished and she looked stunning.

"Bye and thank you.'Lisanna waved and went to her restroom to change into her outfit for the came out and started clapping. Mira was in tears. crying out "My sister is all grown up." Everyone said good luck on your date to Lisanna and Lisanna went out the door to her achieve her special day.

Hope you enjoyed :D Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	11. Chapter 11

Please enjoy this chapter :D Thank you for choosing my story~Fabulous-senpai

Natsu POV

I stood outside of the restaurant she told me to meet her up at. I fumble with my tie waiting for Lisanna to appear. I am still confused is this a date or not? She said she just wanted to catch up that's all. Wait why am I jumping to conclusions I should just calm down. "Natsu are you alright?" I hear a sweet voice ask behind me. I turn around to answer back

"Yeah I am doing…..fine." Lisanna looked like Lisanna yet she looked so different. Instead of he usual hair there was a braid that went across the top of her head and had a tint of makeup.

She looked….. Beautiful. I shook my head, this is your friend since middle school, be chill. " Well let's go in!" Lisanna smiles and reaching for my hand dragging me into the restaurant. "Table for two please!" Lisanna told the woman that welcomed them into the building. We got our table but we didn't even look at each other mumbling words.

"So how is school?" Lisanna finally spoke up. "Oh it's going good exempt math I have a C- in that class. Nagihiko is doing good too if you're wondering how your boyfriend is doing." Lisanna slapped my hand lightly "He is not my boyfriend!" "Well you said you like him." I shoot back at her.

"Oh about that I was too embarrassed to say this in front of everyone but I actually lik-" Lisanna got interrupted by a waitress. "What drinks could I get you love birds?" "l-love birds?" Lisanna stumbles on her words.

"No no no we are just friends." I speak up. "Sure sure what do you want to drink?" The lady repeats herself. "I will just take a coffee." I look through the menu. "I will take a hot chocolate please." Lisanna smiles towards her. The lady writes it up and then walks away.

"So what were you saying earlier?" I focus on the breakfast part of the menu feeling more hungry. "Oh I-I It was nothing." Lisanna intertwined her hands.I wanted to know how LIsanna held her ties with Lucy, had they been life long friends, were they stuck in an elevator together, who knows?

"So I know this might seem random but how did you meet Lucy?" Lisanna looks up from her menu and clears her throat. I know what that means it's going to be a looooong story, Lisanna always does that. "Lucy and I go all the way back to Pre-K actually all the people that live in our house we have known since we were little. We decided to run away because of Lucy's… actually that's another story to tell." Lisanna started to regret what she said. "What?" I confusingly asked.

"Well it's Lucy's personal life not mine. Maybe she will tell you one day." Lisanna then scanned through the menu. "Here is your coffee and your hot chocolate." The lady placed the drinks on the edge of the table. "Now what can I get for you to eat?" "I will take the spicy hash browns with side order of bacon." I told her. "Now what do you want sweetie?" The lady looked towards Lisanna.

"I will take the pancakes please." The lady wrote down the orders and walked away. Then for a while Lisanna and I sat in silence,fumbling thumbs, and thinking of conversations to start with. "Why haven't you come back to school?" I ask seriously. "Well you know since me being kidnapped I have just be afraid of the world now. But I don't regret saying that they should take me instead of Lucy." Lisanna must have been really brave.

"What happened last year, What did they do?" Lisanna started to shake and started to get watery eyes. "I don't wanna talk about." I am such an idiot at times. "Oh I am so so sorry I didn't mean to bring up such a sensitive topic." Lisanna got up from her chair and started to make her way towards the exit. I followed her trying to catch her swaying hand.

She entered her car. "Lisanna please don't leave I am sorry."Then she left probably towards the house. I am so stupid I sigh and look up at the sky. "Well I should get going too."

Lisanna POV

I drive away feeling the tears going down my face. "I'm sorry Natsu." I mumble to myself.I hear him yelling my name but I mustn't go back. I want to go home. I make it back and I run to my room watching smiles from my friends asking how my date went and then seeing my tears and them starting to feel rage.

I flop on my bed feeling embarrassed by my tears and wanting to apologize to Natsu but the memories of what those men did to me I don't ever want to re live them. I hear someone enter my room. "Go away." I mutter. They sit down next to me and start to stroke my hair. " So I am guessing the date didn't go as plan?" Mira's sweet voice asks me. I sit up to face her,

"No it didn't but it was all my fault." I bury my face into my hands in embrassement. Mira wrapped her arms around me and started to hum a little tune. "Don't worry it was a first date it will go better later."

"You really think that there will be a second date?" I ask her. "Of course." Mira strokes my hair. "But I know who he likes as she looks nothing like me."

"Well she can die for all I care who is she?" Mira asks. "It's Lucy." "Oh I take back what I said." Mira whispered. "Well I am sure you can win him long has he liked Lucy?" "Natsu has alway liked her. Since Middle school I remember him talking about all the movies she was in and stuff but I could never tell him I know her." Lisanna whispered back to her.

For the rest of the day the sister sat like tales to one another and slowly starting to laugh and smile once again.

Thank you for reading .3. Stay fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading :D ~ Fabulous-senpai

Natsu kicked down the door of his house and found it empty. Even his dad Igneel was nowhere to be found. Natsu grabbed his suitcases and started filling them with clothes. Natsu then stopped and cursed himself.

"I'm so stupid I can't believe I asked her that."

Natsu sat on his bed and held his hand close to his heart as it felt it the beat was going slower and slower.

"I hope she can forgive me." Natsu grabbed his bags and threw them in his car. Natsu grabbed Happy's cat food, his bed, and litter box. Natsu grabbed his gel and toothbrush.

Natsu was packed he walked down the stairs once last time and looked at the photos and him and Igneel back when he was here, Igneel came and every now and then but never stayed. Natsu sighed and grabbed his laptop that was on the counter and left. Natsu started to drive towards his new home. Natsu then thought

"If I show up there, they will kill me."

He thought of everyone with red glowing eyes and battle axes in their hands waiting for to return. Natsu thought out loud

"Where should I go then….." Natsu mind was blank for right now all was in his mind was what he asked.

He slammed his head onto the steering wheel and his car honked for a very long time. People stared oddly at him and some people yelled at him.

"I should just go back."

Lisanna walked out the girl's room hallway to see everyone looking at her. "What you guys doin?" Lisanna walked over.

"We are making a plan to kill Natsu." Erza said sweetly.

"You guys no I don't think he meant it like that he was probably worried for a whole year. Natsu just wanted to know what happened."

The other agreed that he was probably just curious but that didn't calm Erza's and Mira's wrath for killing the boy.

"Plus we can't stay mad at him forever." Lucy started to stand up.

Lisanna noticed that Lucy kept her distance from Gray it was weird they were usually stuck to each others side. There was something definitely wrong.

Lisanna pulled Lucy into the kitchen and asked Virgo politely to leave.

"Lucy is there something wrong?"

"Nope nothing wrong everything is totally fine."

"Lucy if there is something wrong you can tell me."

Lucy sighed and looked at Lisanna

"Don't tell anybody but Gray just spilled out all of feelings to me yesterday. It was weird I knew that he liked me but not this way well he says that he loves me. I don't know what to think if I go out with him I would lose Juvia. She loves him….." Lucy spilled out.

Lisanna thought of Gray and Lucy being together.

"Lucy to be honest if you two dated it would be sorta the same of what you guys are now. You guys are always so teasing of each other and always smiling and don't deny you hold his hand at times. Lisanna sees everything!"

Lucy blushed at the thought of her and Gray being together and pushed it out her mind.

"But….." Lucy couldn't find a counter argument to find reason why she shouldn't date Gray.

"Should I date him?"

Natsu arrived at the gates of the home and entered the code and was allowed entrance. Natsu parked his car and waited for the army of Lisanna's friends to come out and beat him and his car up but for five minutes nobody showed up.

Natso could think of the many ways he was going to die. Erza was on the roof with a sniper, Lucy hired masked killers to kill him the moment he came out the car, Gray was actually a Black belt and would kick his ass. Natsu decided to take the risk and go outside his car. Natsu noticed that no one was even outside. Natsu got his things and entered the house and saw on one was home…..

"Hello?" He called out no one replied.

Natsu slowly walked down the hallway towards the boy's rooms and saw that no one was there. Natsu walked into his room. The room was pretty dusty and hasn't been in use. The bed had gray bed comforter and pillows. They whole room lacked personality. Natsu decided he was going to paint his room red and get rid of the small tv stand and put a desk there for work.

Natsu threw off the old gray blankets and replaced with his flame designed blankets and dragon covered pillows. His got out his posters for bands and tv shows he thought it was best to get rid of the poster of Lucy in one of his favorite films for in contained a lot of cleavage on the poster. He laid Happy's litter box in the small restroom the accompanied the room. He laid Happy's bed near a nightstand so Natsu wouldn't step on him when he awoke.

It was coming along well when he heard a soft knock on the door. Natsu gulped and opened it prepared to see men covering their faces with masks looking as it were the purge and Lucy standing behind them with a evil gleam in her eyes. But he opened it and found Lisanna instead.

"L-Lisanna?!" Natsu gave out a sigh for at least it wasn't anyone here to kill him…..for now.

Thank you for reading and choosing my story

Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai!


	13. Chapter 13

Here is Fabulous-Sendai with the 13th chapter please enjoy ~ Fabulous-senpai

Chapter 13

"L-Lisanna?! Natsu was surprised to see the girl there. Lisanna let herself in and plopped onto the bed. She smiled.

"You still have the same bed sheets since middle school." She giggled. Natsu smiled in return at least she wasn't crying anymore.

Natsu sat beside her making sure to keep his space, She smiled at him.

"Natsu I'm really sorry how I acted storming out of the restaurant I should have been more mature and told you!"

"No it's fine it was me being the idiot that asked the dumb question. I shouldn't have came across such a sensitive subject."

Lisanna cupped his face and said "It's fine you deserve to know what happened to me."

"At first they didn't know what to do with me since I wasn't Lucy, They kept me in a room for about a month. They gave me food but scraps of what they ate, when they were bored….they would kiss me and try to touch me. But their boss told them not to spoil me for customers. I never knew what customers ment until one night they took me away they tied a white bandana on my face so I couldn't see where. Then I was surrounded by girls like me. They were kidnapped just like me, and we were sex slaves….. I was raped once a month but thank mavis they wore protection. But soon enough I was found since Lucy wouldn't rest till I was found. But I feel so bad for those other girls they escaped with me of course But they were in there for so much longer than me. It's just I'm scared of the world now scared of any strangers."

Lisanna started to cry. Natsu brought her close. He hugged her for a long time. He rocked her back and forth.

Lisanna looked at him with a smile. "Natsu…...I'm just glad I'm back in your arms." She wiped her tears on his sleeve. Lisanna started into his onyx eyes. She started to lean in. Natsu scared not knowing what to do. '

'Is she trying to kiss me? Should I lean in too…...'

She was close, he felt her breath on his lips. Her pale pink lips almost onto his.

There was a soft knock on the door.

Lisanna pushed away and Natsu unwrapped his arms from Lisanna. Mira walked in.

"You guys started to take a while it scared me. You better not have put your hands on my sister or I'll…."

Mira tried to think of a treat but Lisanna pushed her out of the room.

"Umm Thanks for listening." Lisanna bashfully said.

"Anytime." Natsu smiled at her.

Lisanna left with her sister nagging her about being too close to a boy.

Natsu touched his lips softly.

"I almost had my first kiss...and with Lisanna!"

He shook the thought out of his head and started to walk down the hallway.

Lucy sat in the living room over thinking what Lisanna said.

"Lucy to be honest if you two dated it would be sorta the same of what you guys are now. You guys are always so teasing of each other and always smiling and don't deny you hold his hand at times. Lisanna sees everything!"

If she dated Gray it would be...very different but from Lisanna point of view it would go the same nothing but their relationship status would change. There wasn't' any guys in her life right now. Loke was a no He was far too clingy, Taurus was nothing but trouble a bit too old for her liking, Natsu…. Well Natsu was Natsu he wasn't interested in her as far as she knew.

"Hey." a dark voice entered the room. Lucy turned and saw Gray leaning against the door frame.

Lucy's face turned a scarlet and turned away.

"H-hey…" she stuttered back at him.

He sat next to her pulling out his phone.

"Well apparently the movie your manager wants you to join are moving the auditions to this weekend better remember your meet and greet raised about 5,000 dollars for the charity you choose-" He was cut off.

"How can you talk to me so easily? You basically just confessed your love to me?"

"Look Lucy I'm waiting for you to decide so until then I will keep my work face on. What you decide will be best is fine by me. But I want your voice not Lisanna's or Mira's. I want to know how you feel about." Gray got up and kissed the top of her head before leaving.

Lucy sat there confused.' Boys are just plain confusing in generally aren't they? ' she thought to herself.

Thank you for reading and choosing my story I hope you enjoyed and Stay fabulous~ Fabulous-senapi


End file.
